


Robot

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Sherlock Holmes, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Gen, Masturbation, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, sorry guys no Johnlock here
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Sherlock deduce que John ha estado masturbándose en su habitación, la deducción lo lleva a un desastroso experimento consigo mismo y a una reveladora conclusión.
Comments: 1





	Robot

Oyó el _clic_ del cerrojo de la puerta y alzó la cabeza, consciente de lo que John iba a hacer en su habitación, no necesitaba ser un detective consultor para saberlo. Dentro de una hora su amigo saldrá agitado y con la frente sudorosa, ocultando una sonrisa placentera. Se sentará en el sofá frente al suyo y abrirá el periódico, como quien no ha hecho más que cambiarse de ropa.

Tal y como lo predijo, John salió de la habitación pasado ese tiempo y se sentó en el sofá, dispuesto a leer la edición de esa mañana. Las hojas del periódico ocultaron pésimamente una sonrisa amplia, más placentera que otras veces.

Sherlock lo miró y preguntó de repente:

―¿Fue buena?

―¿Qué cosa?

―La Hora Feliz.

―¿“La Hora Feliz”? ¿De qué hablas?

―Ahorcar el ganso, limpiar la tubería, ya conoces los eufemismos.

John cerró el periódico de un tirón y enrojeció.

―¡Qué demonios, Sherlock! ¿Me estabas espiando?

―No tuve que hacerlo, estás sudando y tienes esa sonrisa en los labios, acabas de tener un orgasmo.

―¡No lo puedo creer!

Sherlock no se inmutó ante el enojo y la vergüenza de su compañero.

―No tienes por qué ponerte pudoroso, la masturbación es una actividad completamente natural en personas de todas las edades.

―¡Y totalmente privada! ¡No tenías derecho de echármelo en cara! ¿Qué habría pasado si entra la señora Hudson y te escucha?

―La señora Hudson fue bailarina exótica, estoy seguro que no le habría importado.

―¡Pero a mí sí!

John se puso de pie y caminó a través del vestíbulo, buscando a una imaginaria y escandalizada señora Hudson. Sherlock frunció el ceño, un poco confundido.

―No entiendo por qué estás tan enojado, ya te dije que es algo normal.

―¡Claro, lo dice el robot que nunca se ha tocado! Verás, Sherlock, las personas ordinarias no queremos preguntas sobre nuestras “horas felices”.

―Mmmmmm… lo agregaré a mi Palacio Mental.

―Deberías conseguirte una mujer, un hombre. ¡No sé… alguien! Ese tipo de preguntas no son normales.

―Sabes que no estoy interesado en eso.

John le lanzó una mirada asesina y bajó las escaleras de prisa. Sherlock se mantuvo en su sofá, tocando las cuerdas de su violín con los dedos y sumido en la habitación de su Palacio en donde solía almacenar los recuerdos. La primera vez que tuvo consciencia de cuán distinto era de los demás fue a los catorce años, en ese entonces algunos de sus compañeros se acariciaban tras los árboles de las alamedas, otros más discretos preferían el clásico método de esconder revistas para adultos tras los libros de texto. Él tan solo los miraba y deducía en silencio quién había tenido su primera cita, su primera experiencia sexual, cada día dolorosamente más consciente de que entre su persona y sus congéneres se alzaba un abismo enorme que jamás podría cruzar.

Pasó muchas tardes pensando en ese abismo, analizando muchos porqués: ¿Por qué era tan distinto? ¿Por qué no podía sentir “eso” que los demás sentían? ¿Por qué creía que los circuitos neuronales de su cabeza estaban, de alguna forma, mal conectados? Se aferró a la idea que quizás fuera una fase, que pronto empezaría a sentir las típicas mariposas en el estómago y el ansia entre las piernas, pero pasaron los años y nada cambió. En un desesperado intento por calzar y en parte movido por esa curiosidad de científico incipiente, un día se acostó en la cama y empezó a acariciarse, a la espera de aquella sensación de la que sus compañeros tanto hablaban. Nada sucedió. Volvió a abrir su libro de Química, sintiéndose por dentro más _freak_ y menos genio.

Ahora que los años habían pasado y era un hombre adulto lo tenía claro, la idea de relacionarse romántica o sexualmente con alguien no le parecía atrayente y había hecho las paces con ese aspecto de su vida. Lo que quizás sí podría intentar era lo que John había hecho esa mañana, un experimento consigo mismo, comprobar si le brindaba tanto placer como a su amigo.

Puso en marcha su plan un viernes en completa soledad. Con los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas escribió en su laptop (o en la de John, daba lo mismo) una sola frase y en un segundo el buscador le lanzó más cuatro millones de resultados. Después de echar un vistazo a los enlaces de la primera página, abrió el que le pareció más adecuado:

“¿ _Cómo masturbarse la primera vez (chicos)?_ ”

Leyó las tres primeras líneas de la introducción y se saltó el párrafo entero, aburrido de su contenido. Cuando llegó al apartado llamado “ _¿Qué necesitas para masturbarte la primera vez?_ ” puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado por la obviedad de requerir un pene para hacerlo, pero recordó de pronto que estaba en un sitio web para adolescentes primerizos y ya no le pareció tan obvio.

Luego de leer los primeros cuatro pasos se lamentó del tiempo gastado en la tarea. Cumplía a cabalidad todos los requerimientos solicitados: estaba libre de prejuicios, tenía las manos limpias y se sentía relajado. Cuando llegó al quinto paso leyó con menos prisa:

_“Busca conseguir la excitación. Algunos hombres pueden excitarse con facilidad y en otros es más complicado, por eso busca qué es lo que más te excita.”_

Meditó con sus dos manos bajo el mentón, ¿qué era lo que más le causaba excitación a él, al robot Sherlock Holmes como solía llamarlo John? Su trabajo como detective le excitaba, pero no era una excitación sexual. Lo emocionaba el reto de un caso intrincado por resolver, disfrutaba el período de recolección de pruebas y experimentación científica y le encantaba la última etapa, cuando debía unir pieza por pieza en su cabeza y utilizar información albergada en su Palacio Mental para dar una solución al caso y señalar culpables.

Bajó una de las manos y la colocó sobre su entrepierna, dando suaves caricias a su pene desde la base hasta la punta. Con los ojos cerrados recordó el asesinato de Carl Powers, el caso que lo impulsó a convertirse en detective. También recordó el de la mujer de rosa, su primer caso con John. Mentalmente formó una hilera de imágenes con los casos más intrincados y extraños, tratando de volver a sentir la misma excitación que había sentido cuando los resolvía, pero ahora dirigido a un plano sexual.

Nada sucedió, ni un cosquilleo ni una sensación.

Intentó cambiando de técnica, pensando ahora en mujeres, un método que a John se le daba muy bien juzgando por la gran cantidad de sitios porno en su historial. Pensó en Molly Hooper vestida con su gabacha y en la morgue de St. Barts. Tímida, horriblemente vestida y eternamente enamorada de él a sabiendas de que nunca podría ser amada de la misma manera en que ella amaba.

Sus pensamientos ahora se centraron en Irene Adler, la que llamaba La Mujer. Dominante, segura de sí misma, con una sexualidad arrolladora, tan diferente de Molly. La visualizó desnuda, con solo los zapatos de tacón puestos y el labial rojo en los labios. Estudió la curvatura de sus caderas, el diámetro de sus senos y la longitud de sus piernas. La vio sonriente y lujuriosa, con el látigo en las manos y mordiendo aquel cuello blanco que usó para presentarse ante ella como falso reverendo.

Nada sucedió.

Pensó entonces en algo más abstracto, la mente de La Mujer. Pocas personas habían sido tan intelectualmente estimulantes como La Mujer y si había algo extraordinario en ella, su mérito radicaba precisamente en su inteligencia. Recordó cómo fue capaz de saber sobre el caso del excursionista antes de que el crimen fuera divulgado en los medios, cómo lo resolvió mientras él convalecía en el suelo, cómo él mismo se sintió maravillado ante su astucia.

Nada sucedió.

Pensó en su amigo John, en su valentía y atracción por el peligro. Pensó en Moriarty y en su locura criminal, en su intelecto que rivalizaba con el de él.

Nada sucedió.

Sherlock se subió los pantalones y cerró la tapa de la laptop de un tirón, sabía reconocer un experimento fallido cuando lo veía y el suyo no le había dejado más que una irritación en la piel de su pene flácido y la sensación de haber perdido el tiempo. Cuando John llegó al apartamento unas horas más tarde, después de haber cenado con Mary, se asustó de ver a su amigo sentado en el sillón, en medio de la penumbra.

―Tienes razón y a la vez estás equivocado, John.

John lo miró confundido, Sherlock no acostumbraba darle la razón a nadie, usualmente eran los demás los que estaban equivocados y él la persona que siempre tenía la última palabra.

Sherlock se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia su habitación.

―Nunca sentiré lo que tú sientes cuando estás con Mary o con alguna otra mujer, pero no por eso soy un robot. Siento muchas otras cosas y te sorprendería conocer la profundidad de esas sensaciones.

John se quedó un largo rato en el vestíbulo, sin saber qué pensar de las palabras de su amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC.
> 
> 2\. Siempre he visto a Sherlock como un personaje arromántico y asexual y quise crear un one-shot en donde se manifestara este aspecto de su vida sin hacerlo parecer una persona sin emociones. Ustedes dirán si lo logré.
> 
> 3\. Esta es una versión editada de la historia que publiqué en Fanfiction.net en 2018.


End file.
